memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Alorean Oligarchy
The Oligarchy The Oligarchy was founded after the Dread War - the civil war that almost destroyed the entire populace, if it weren't for the actions of a group of Alorean revolutionists saw their imminent self-destruction, and managed to force a cease fire. From there, discussions were held within the ruins of the capital, which led to the reformation of the Government to its current state. Development The Oligarchy is a hierarchy in which those who hold the most power have control over state affairs. However, a monumental flaw to this, was that every Alorean wanted to hold such, and so deceit, lies, and assassinations led to further power vacuums and subsequent chaos.In order to reduce these criminal acts, the Government officials at that time decided that the authority of the Oligarchy be split between five of the most powerful Aloreans, who were titled Magistrates.These were the Aloreans who, out of every other, held onto their power bases securely, and with stability. They were also renowned - almost revered - for their technopathic abilities as well, whose prowess could not be denied. This did not completely negate the situation, though, and only served to focus the power-hungry onto the Magistrates instead. Several terrorist attacks against the five ensued shortly after their election, causing far too much collateral damage, so much so, that the Magistrates feared that another civil war would occur, and ultimately destroy their people. The final push to, what was considered the most radical declaration ever made in Alorean society, was an attempted attack on the Magistratum, the centre of Government, was made by the terrorist group, Khen'FUu - a party of pro-republicans who wanted the Oligarchy to revert back to its previous state, before the Dread War. The attack successfully killed two of the Magistrates, before they were finally driven back by the Maka-Hadaen; the honour guard that protect the Oligarchy's leaders. It was not long before the two newly-opened positions were filled, and more chaos continued to ensue from further attempts at ascertaining power. Radical Decision The Magistrates knew that this could not continue. Their attempts of halting these attacks through police-state tactics were failing miserably. And so, they deliberated on what move they should make. The end result was to decree the introduction of the state punishment The Passing, which revokes the criminal's right to undergo The Process and be cloned, since the Aloreans had become celibate, by that point, from excessive genetic decay. This declaration was heeded by all, and immediately put a stop to the attacks. Peace had finally returned. Destruction The Oligarchy felt that the answer to transcendence could not be found entirely on Phentor IV, and so started, slowly, to move outwards from their homeworld. They did not pay heed to any of the lesser races that were exploring the Dwarf Galaxy, known as the Outback, and, in fact, did not even attempt to colonise any of the planets there. Their colonisation efforts only began when they found their way to the Milky Way Galaxy, and even they had only taken three worlds to act as staging grounds only for their forces. The importance of these worlds increased exponentially when they came into contact with the - followed by an immediate declaration of war. The Aloreans were able to hold their own against their enemy for over six-hundred years, before receiving heavy strategic losses that would have, soon, allowed the Iconians to follow them back to Phentor IV. As a rapid response to this, they glassed all the worlds they had colonised, to prevent such an event from occurring, and it proved successful. While the Iconians knew that the Oligarchy still existed, all other races that came across it had no knowledge as to what happened exactly, and, summarily, came to the conclusion that they were destroyed by the greater foe. Shortly after the defeat of the Iconians, and just before they went back into the complete seclusion they had once before, the Aloreans went out to the pre-warp civilisations within the Dwarf Galaxy, and began leaving messages for them about the Iconians in the form of a 'Great Darkness', hoping that, one day, they will rise together against them, and destroy them for the Oligarchy. Ranks & Positions As with any Government, there are ranks, and positions, that each Alorean can hold, depending on their power within it. Magistrate The most influential and highest position an Alorean can achieve, only five may ever hold it, in order to maintain order throughout Alorean society. It is reserved for the most powerful, and can only be obtained by the most powerful.They are the ones who dictate and manage the laws and Government affairs on a daily basis. Each Magistrate is in command of one of five sectors within the Oligarchy: The Magistrate of Military Affairs - They are in control of anything that is to do with military assets, positioning of military forces, and tactical agenda. If needed, the Magistrate, if given enough reason, has the capacity to declare war on other powers without the consent of the other four. The Magistrate of Cultural Affairs - The Magistrate is responsible for everything revolving around the people. As such, the are usually the most out-going amongst the populace, and most civil of the five. They must ensure that the people are happy, and that nothing foul arises within KannOs'Thul, such as managing domestic and agricultural needs. The Magistrate of Covert Affairs - Generally claimed as the most cunning of all, this Magistrate is in control of the Intelligence sphere, gathering secrets etcetera that can be used against their enemy, or to stay one step ahead of any enemies. This position is also considered to be one of the most important at times, especially so when the Oligarchy were at war with the Iconians. The Magistrate of Scientific Affairs - The Aloreans are still driven by their singular focus of achieving Enlightenment, more now, than ever, due to their celibacy, and every increasing demise. This has led to this Magistrate leading one of the most important roles out of the five, being responsible for where their resources go in terms of scientific research to try and find the answer that will allow them to transcend. The Magistrate of State Affairs - This Magistrate is effectively Judge and Jury. They are responsible for managing everything that is to do with the stability of the Government, including commerce and tax, as well as court dealings.They are also responsible for the management of any minor laws. Any major laws, unlike with the Magistrate of Military Affairs and their ability to declare war without consent, must have consent by the other four, and draw majority, before being changed. Military The various ranks within the military structure of the Oligarchy, headed by the Magistrate of Military Affairs; separated into Navy-based first, and then Infantry-based: Supreme Commander Admiral/General Captain/Colonel Commander/Major Lieutenant Commander/Captain Lieutenant Ensign/Conscript Culture The various ranks within the cultural structure of the Oligarchy, headed by the Magistrate of Cultural Affairs: Grand Harlequin/Hellequin Lord/Lady Harlequin/Hellequin Harlequin/Hellequin Conservator Provider Intelligence The various ranks within the intelligence structure of the Oligarchy, headed by the Magistrate of Covert Affairs: Minister of Intelligence Watcher Whisperer Cipher Agent Asset Science The various ranks within the scientific structure of the Oligarchy, headed by the Minister of Scientific Affairs: Director of Transcendence Deputy Director of Transcendence Lord/Lady Chronicler Lord/Lady Archiver Lord/Lady Librarian Chronicler Archiver Librarian Interpreter Government The various ranks within the state structure of the Oligarchy, headed by the Minister of State Affairs: Minister of Logistics/Grand Adjudicator Lord/Lady Commissioner Commissioner Lord/Lady Arbiter Arbiter Preacher of The Domesday Warrantor Category:Governments Category:Organizations